Una llamada y una nueva vida
by geraldCullenBlack
Summary: Shifu tenia todo lo que quería en su vida, bueno casi todo. Pero con una llamada inesperada tendría que aprender a cuidar a una personita de carácter que le cambiaría su vida a él y a todos los demás. ¿Quien dijo que la paternidad era fácil? (Todos humanos)
1. Chapter 1

Bueno primero que nada este va a ser mi primera historia "grande" por así decirlo ya que estoy acostumbrada solo escribir One Shots; mas que nada me basaría en un universo completamente diferente a lo que nos tiene acostumbrado Dreamworks sobre la película en general (animales parlantes y la antigua dinastía China) aunque los personajes conservarían su esencia.

Esta idea mas que nada ya la tenia desde el año pasado (para ser mas exactos desde diciembre), pero decidí empezar el año con una nueva historia, pero no se preocupen que Kung Fu Abecedary aun seguirá publicándose cada semana, es mi primer bebé después de todo.

Si quieren saber las características de los personajes en general serán descritos conforme avance la historia, pero si quieren que lo dibujen pídanlo con confianza y con gusto lo haré y publicaré los links en mi perfil.

Kung Fu Panda pertenece a la franquicia de Dreamworks, dirigida y producida por Jennifer Yuh

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Una llamada**

Se podría ver las calles tranquilas y ligeramente nevadas en el Valle de la Paz. Se podrían observar personas caminando, otras comiendo y pasando un buen rato con la familia, incluso los estudiantes festejaban porque habían salido de los infernales parciales y eran prácticamente libres solo era cuestión de ir a checar sus calificaciones e irse a celebrar con una buena fiesta navideña con todos.

Aunque no todos habían salido esa noche, una casa se podían observar las luces encendidas demostrando que la mayoría de los habitantes se encontraban despiertos aunque uno en particular se encontraba revisando varios exámenes con su tercera pluma roja de esa noche mientras ponía en una lista la calificación para poder tomar las vacaciones que necesitaban tanto él como sus alumnos.

Dejo la pluma a un lado después de ordenar los exámenes en el escritorio para un segundo más tarde recargarse en la silla mientras se quitaba los lentes de lectura. Estos días habían sido uno de los más agitados, y como no si él siendo el maestro de ciencias y biología de la preparatoria tenía que poner, revisar y dar calificaciones de los exámenes. Pero al fin solamente a unas horas entregaría el papeleo y seria libre.

Desvió la vista hacia la sala, podía observar una pequeña figura sobre un bulto de mantas y almohadas enfrente de la televisión. Dejando a un lado sus lentes se levantó y sonrió al ver la pequeña escena frente a él. Tai Lung, con tan solo 10 años, había pedido ver un maratón de películas de acción que tanto le gustaban pero con sus clases y actividades que realizo el día de hoy solo pudo ver dos películas completas antes de caer rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

Con un suspiro mientras aún conservaba la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, lo tomo en brazos para llevarlo a su habitación y ponerlo en su cama. Después de arroparlo observó las fotos que se encontraba encima de la mesita de noche: una eran de un pequeño niño de cabello oscuro y una mujer pelirroja alrededor de 35 años, que reconoció como Tai Lung de 5 años y su hermana Mako, sonriendo hacia la cámara; en la otra se encontraban Shifu, su tío Oogway y Mako cargando un pequeño recién nacido; en la última fotografía se podían observar cuatro figuras sonriendo alegremente: Oogway, Shifu y Tai Lung abrazando a una pequeña pelirroja.

Soltando el aire que retenía en los pulmones salió de la habitación, pensar en su pequeña tenia le dejaba un sabor agridulce en la boca.

Su pequeña niña, su pequeña Tigresa.

Lo único bueno después de una desastrosa relación.

Hace seis años para ser más exactos se había enamorado de una hermosa mujer llamada Mei Ling, con el tiempo que empezaba a tratarla pensaba que con ella podría formar una familia aunque compartían opiniones diferentes: Shifu quería seguir estar en el ejército y tal vez ejercer como ayudante de médico en el campo de batalla para más tarde quedase a vivir en la pequeña ciudad que era el Valle de la Paz con una vida sencilla, al contrario de ella que quería irse de esta pequeña ciudad y vivir en una grande llena de lujos.

Al principio pudieron sobre llevarlo, Shifu se iba a servicio del ejército y Mei Ling buscaba mejores empleos para costear sus pequeños lujos. Se veían cuando Shifu tenía permisos del ejército y aprovechaban ese tiempo. Aunque pasaron 2 años sus diferencias poco a poco empezaron a distanciarlos hasta que sus peleas eran casi diarias; ella quería lujos y atención, él quería cosas sencillas y pasar desapercibido.

Las cosas se complicaron cuando Shifu se enteró del embarazó de Mei Ling. Iba a ser padre. La noticia le trajo una alegría a su vida, aunque no tanto para su pareja. Estaba decidida a no tener a ese bebé si no fuera porque Shifu se lo impidió, decidió dejar el ejército para dedicarse únicamente al cuidado de su bebé hasta que nació. Una pequeña niña pelirroja con ojos de color rubí que decidió llamarla Tigresa.

Tigresa vivía con su madre, aunque Mako y Oogway siempre estuvieron al pendiente de ella hasta que Shifu volvía del ejército para pasar las semanas de permiso con su bebita. Eran las semanas más felices para ambos; era cuando la pequeña recibía todo el amor que un padre le podría dar a sus hijos y se quedaba a vivir con su padre, aunque solo fueran unas semanas, antes de volver con su madre y la tratara indiferente de nuevo.

Inclusive cuando Shifu había regresado de su última misión antes de pedir su retiro definitivo en el ejército debido a que su pierna había sido destrozada y operada en varias ocasiones jamás dejo de tener una sonrisa para su pequeña Tigresa y a su sobrino Tai Lung.

Fue el año más feliz para ambos: Tigresa se quedaba hasta tarde en el hospital con su padre, se iba con su tía y Oogway a casa y jugaba con Tai Lung cuando no tenían demasiada tarea para volver al hospital. E incluso cuando iban a rehabilitación padre e hija hacían pequeños juegos para pasar el tiempo.

Suspiró tratando de alejar que las memorias inundaran su mente, solo faltaban unos días y por fin vería a su pequeña en casa hasta inicio de clases.

Trato de distraer su mente ordenando los exámenes, poniendo las calificaciones faltantes en la lista final y recogiendo las plumas vacías antes de tirarlas en la basura. Apenas iba recoger las mantas y almohadas que habían servido como cama del pequeño sino fuera porque el teléfono empezó a sonar.

Sorprendido por la llamada tan tarde decidió dejar las almohadas encima del sillón y las mantas a un lado antes de dirigirse a contestar.

¿Quién llamaría tan tarde?

No escucho nada más apenas levanto el teléfono, solo estaba la persona que se encontraba en la otra línea y él. Ni siquiera sintió cuando Oogway llegó a su lado, estaba tan concentrado en lo que el locutor decía que pareciera si fuera de vida y muerte.

Aunque técnicamente para él sí lo era.

Apenas terminó la llamada tomo las llaves y su abrigo de un tirón, pudo ver la pregunta silenciosa de Oogway reflejada en sus ojos. Y como no preguntar si casi nunca reaccionaba así y cuando las cosas eran así debía haber sido demasiado importante que no mereciera un segundo más de espera. La última vez que sucedió era difícil de olvidar.

"Cuida a Tai Lung, volveré más tarde." Comento Shifu mientras se ponía su abrigo. "Te contaré todo cuando vuelva. Si no llegó a tiempo solo lleva las calificaciones y la lista que están en el escritorio, déjaselo a la secretaria, ella sabrá que hacer."

"Cuídate Shifu, no te preocupes." Contesto tranquilamente Oogway, sabía que no debía entrometerse, solo podía esperar. Vio la figura desaparecer por la puerta, fue cuando soltó un pequeño suspiro. "Mako, si estas escuchando cuida a tu hermano por favor."

Nunca supo cómo había llegado a su destino, solo sabía que tenía que llegar pronto. Su mente podría pensar varias cosas que iban de mal en peor, creando los peores escenarios habidos y por haber en la historia. Solo supo que había llegado cuando apago el motor frente al edificio que le habían indicado por la llamada telefónica. Soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo, sin saberlo, antes de salir del auto y entrar al edificio para llegar completamente a su destino.

Apenas puso un pie en la recepción escucho su nombre. "¿Señor Shifu?" Una voz de una mujer alrededor de los cincuenta se acercó a él. "Soy la señora Sarah Jackson, mucho gusto. Lo estábamos esperando." Termino su presentación mientras se saludaban con un pequeño apretón de manos. "Por favor sígame, lo que le diré a continuación es demasiado delicado para hablarlo aquí."

Tenía tantas preguntas que requerían una respuesta para el pelirrojo, aunque decidió seguirla para poner todo lo que estaba de su parte si eso facilitaba la respuesta a sus dudas. Aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho, llegaron a un pasillo alejado a cualquier chismoso y la mujer decidió tomar la palabra.

"Señor Shifu, usted fue llamado ya que era el único número disponible en caso de cualquier emergencia que encontramos de la señora Mei Ling. Hace dos horas la mujer que le acabo de mencionar sufrió un accidente automovilístico, al parecer un conductor iba a exceso de velocidad y cuando trato de detenerse los frenos no le respondieron chochando contra el carro de la mencionada provocando el accidente. Temo decirle que la señora Mei Ling murió de camino al hospital, lo lamento."

Escucho lo que le dijo y no lo podía creer: Mei Ling muerta.

Aunque ya no llevaban una buena relación como pareja jamás pensó que moriría así, era difícil de digerir. Se pasó una mano por la cara mientras trataba de asimilar la noticia. Podría haber seguido así sino fuera porque su boca salió las palabras cargadas de preocupación casi dos segundos más tarde.

"¿Y Tigresa? Mei Ling tenía una niña, nuestra hija. ¿Tigresa iba con ella?" Pregunto con evidente preocupación y ¿Por qué no? Terror mientras en su mente imaginaba lo peor, rezaba porque su mente solo le jugara una broma de mal gusto, pero al fin al cabo una broma.

"No señor, la pequeña estaba con la niñera cuando el accidente ocurrió. Fue traída a nuestras instalaciones apenas se nos informó del fallecimiento de la madre de la pequeña. Por eso lo llamamos señor, debido a que es padre y guardián de la niña es necesario que firme una papelería antes de llevársela a su casa."

"Pero ¿Qué pasará con el papeleo de Mei Ling?"

"Una prima decidió hacerse cargo de esos detalles." Contesto tranquilamente.

Claro cómo olvidar a la prima mayor de su ex pareja, era una persona con el genio de los mil demonios (incluso más que él) y no le tenía paciencia a los niños. Aunque claro en este momento agradecía que ella se encargara, tantas noticias de golpe no le hacía bien a nadie.

"Por favor sígame para terminar el papeleo de una vez." Y sin más tiempo que perder siguió a la señora para firmar todo el papeleo, lo único que quería era ver a su niña lo más rápido posible. Y si tenía que firmar una montaña de papeles lo haría gustosamente, si eso aceleraba las cosas.

Tigresa abrazaba sus piernas mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus brazos. Tenía tanto miedo, en un momento ella estaba en su casa contando los días que faltaban y en otro estaba aquí en este cuarto que debería transmitirle tranquilidad aunque solo hacían que se sintiera más nerviosa. Sentía que las lágrimas se le acumulaban en sus ojos y se le empezaba a formar un pequeño nudo en la garganta amenazando con hipar en cualquier momento. Extrañaba a su papá ¿Dónde estaba?

No quería estar sola, no quería sentirse sola.

Se sentía igual cuando estaba con su madre en estos momentos, ella siempre le tenía lo básico: educación, ropa y una habitación acondicionada para su edad. Aunque se podría decir que Mei Ling tenía una relación con su hija indiferente, fría en pocas palabras.

Siempre tratándola como si su presencia no le importara en lo más mínimo, la trataba indiferente a la hora de hablar con Tigresa, no le tenía juguetes ni le daba comida chatarra que cualquier niño de su edad se le antojaba ya que consideraba molesta esas actitudes. Se podría decir que su día se basaba únicamente en despertar, vestirse, ir a la escuela, regresar a casa, hacer los deberes, quedarse con la niñera mientras su madre salía, tomaba un baño y se iba a dormir. Cada día era la misma rutina una y otra vez.

Extrañaba esas semanas con Shifu, ese tiempo donde se quedaba con su padre eran completamente diferentes a cuando estaba con su madre.

Añoraba despertarse en su cama con sus sábanas y colchas multicolor, durar con la pijama puesta, desayunando y riéndose de las tonterías de Tai Lung mientras los adultos estaban enfrascados en las noticias o en su periódico pero haciéndolos participes de sus conversaciones, ayudar a su padre con las compras mientras su primo metía a escondidas las golosinas que les gustaban a ambos en el carrito siendo Oogway su cómplice, ir al parque a jugar, que su padre se tomara la molestia de bañarla con toda la paciencia del mundo y contarle una historia fantástica acompañada de su primo antes de que ambos cayeran rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo.

Trataba de recordar los momentos más felices con su familia para sentirse alegre, positiva en este lugar que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Trataba de olvidarse de las palabras crueles de su madre cuando se enojaba con ella. Las últimas palabras que le había dicho.

El ruido de la puerta la saco de su ensoñación. Observo las dos figuras que se acercaban, una que era demasiado familiar para Tigresa. Podía observar el cabello cobrizo casi pelirrojo y los ojos azules que podría reconocer en cualquier lado.

"¿Tigresa?"

"¿Papá?" Pregunto Tigresa sorprendida pero feliz. ¡Su padre había venido por ella!

Shifu se acercó a Tigresa mientras la analizaba rápidamente con una mirada mezcla de preocupación y alivio. Podía ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos ligeramente rojos a causa del llanto, su cabello rojo enredado y su ropa que constataba de su pijama con unas botas y un suéter con cierre que le había regalado la navidad pasada. Le acaricio las mejillas a su pequeña, fuera de todo lo anterior ella se encontraba bien y suspiro de alivio para tomarla en brazos un segundo después. Se sentía tan bien tener a Tigresa en brazos, todas las preocupaciones que se le presentaban en la cabeza se habían esfumado.

" ¿Te parece ir a cenar algún lado antes de irnos a casa?" Pregunto amablemente Shifu y como respuesta a su pregunta fue un asentimiento con la cabeza aprobando su sugerencia antes de enrollas sus brazos en el cuello de su padre y poner su cabeza en el hombro mientras salían del lugar.

Fueron a una pequeña cafetería abierta a las 24 horas, comieron un poco antes de que Tigresa cayera rendida a causa del cansancio y emociones que solo una niña de 4 años podía soportar. La acostó en el asiento trasero para que estuviera cómoda para salir a su destino. Pero primero iría a recoger algunas cosas de Tigresa al departamento de Mei Ling.

Dejo el carro encargado con el vigilante de los departamentos antes de subir. Ingreso la copia de la llave del lugar, tomo una bocada de aire y entró.

El departamento era lo suficiente grande para dos personas, observo los muebles que venían incluidos a la hora de rentar el lugar. Mientras pasaba pudo ver que no había ninguna fotografía, solo imágenes de lugares exóticos, algunos adornos demasiado frágiles (casi podía asegurar que eran demasiados costosos) y una lista de mandado en el pequeño pizarrón que estaba pegado en el refrigerador.

Paso por las habitaciones y pudo ver que el cuarto principal tenía una cama perfectamente arreglada en medio de la habitación, el armario ligeramente cerrado que no se molestó revisar y tenía un tocador lleno de varios perfumes, cremas y demás cosas de belleza con nombres exóticos que ni siquiera sabía pronunciar.

Decidió probar suerte entrando a la otra habitación que ocupaba Tigresa. Era realmente sencilla y más pequeña a comparación de la primera: las paredes de color claro (un color salmón podría decir), la cama en medio del lugar con dos mesitas de noches color blanco mientras el ropero del mismo color estaba al otro extremo de la puerta.

Cualquiera que entrara aquí pensaría que esta no era una habitación de un infante, era demasiado ordenada para un niño que no pasaba de 4 años.

Atravesó la habitación para llegar al ropero, saco una pequeña maleta con la que estaba demasiado familiarizado y metió las pertenencias de Tigresa que prácticamente consistían el su ropa, dos pares de zapatos (unas zapatillas de deporte y unas bailarinas) y unos libros de colorear antes de cerrar la maleta y tomar también la mochila escolar con todos sus útiles. Ya luego arreglaría los papeles para que fuera al jardín de infantes en el Valle de la Paz.

Con las mochilas en su poder cerró la puerta del departamento que jamás volvería a pisar. Le entrego la copia de las llaves al encargado de mantenimiento, le dejaría a la prima de Mei Ling que se encargara de recoger lo que faltaba, no creía que echaría de menos las cosas de su hija al contrario casi podía asegurar que las cosas de Tigresa serían las primeras cosas en la basura conociendo a la bruja de la prima de Mei Ling (aunque sería una ofensa para las brujas si las comparas, casi podría asegurar que ellas eran más amables).

Y con ese último pensamiento se fue a su carro donde lo esperaba Tigresa profundamente dormida para hacer su viaje de vuelta al Valle de la Paz, donde la pequeña viviría ahí de ahora en adelante.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a todos por leer esta historia, por cierto lamento la demora pero aunque no lo crean, la universidad absorbe mi tiempo y si no apruebo estas materias no podré hacer mi servicio social y sin él no me gradúo.

Por cierto prometo en esta semana subir el próximo capítulo de mi otra historia **Kung Fu Abecedary **para que estén al pendiente.

**Ocelot.-** Me alegro haberte dejado con la boca abierta, espero saber más de ti pronto.

**Little Tigress.-** Lo sé, es una lástima que hubiera muerto, pero sin eso no hay historia. Me alegro haberte tomado con la guardia baja, no te preocupes que no dejare esta historia aunque me tarde.

**Sal Rosi.-** Gracias por ser sincera, no te preocupes sabes que aprecio tu opinión. Por lo último que me has dicho he de decirte que te entiendo, pero decidí probar algo diferente, agradezco tus palabras.

**Black Rose- IMZ.-** Tu dile de lo que quieras, al fin y al cabo me cae mal, me alegro que te gusta y sabes que si actualizo… tarde tal vez peor lo hago.

**Flowerforever355.-** Claro que lo habrá, así que por eso no te preocupes. Prometo que lo hare.

Kung Fu Panda pertenece a la franquicia de Dreamworks y dirigida por Jeniffer Yuh.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Nuevo inicio**

Sentía la luz golpeando su cara, trato de ignorarla mientras se daba media vuelta en su cama tratando de que la luz que se asomaba por su ventana dejara de molestarla y poder seguir durmiendo un poco más. Se acurruco entre las mantas y podría haber recuperado su sueño si no fuera porque la televisión retumbaba por la casa…

Un momento…

Se sentó en la cama tan rápido que le dolió un poco la cabeza por ese movimiento tan brusco, apretó las mantas un poco mientras observaba la habitación: las viejas paredes pintadas de color azul claro que contrastaba con el piso y el techo de madera, que era de un color caramelo un tono un poco más oscuro y desgastado debido por el paso de los años, las viejas mesitas de coche color amarillo, casi mostaza, acompañadas con las viejas lámparas blancas que tanto le gustaban, la cajonera a juego a un lado de la puerta y un escritorio blanco al lado de la puerta del armario y que se encontraban enfrente de su vieja cama de metal.

Bajo la vista hacia sus manos que apretaban con fuerza las mantas de tela de colores que a ella tanto le encantaba, antes de arrojarlas a un lado y salir de la cama. Tenía que saber si realmente estaba en casa.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia las escaleras siguiendo el sonido de la televisión, las bajo lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina observando el lugar: podría ver la mesa de madera con varias sillas diferentes, las paredes de un color verde pistache y los armarios de un color hueso. Y bien podría haberse quedado parada en el marco y ver la cocina con la que estaba familiarizada si no fuera porque paso Tai Lung bostezando mientras se tallaba los ojos y luchaba con no tropezarse con sus propios pies a causa del sueño.

"Buenos días…" Saludo el pelinegro con el cabello realmente despeinado antes de soltar un sonoro bostezo. "Buenos días enana…" Apenas termino de decirlo se paró y la miro durante dos segundos, tratando de procesar lo que había dicho y la persona que se encontraba frente a él.

"No es por molestarte ni nada de eso…" Comento casualmente Tai Lung mientras tomaba dos platos hondos y la caja de cereales, para poner las cosas en la mesa. "Pero… ¿no se supone que ibas a llegar unos días más tarde? ¿Y cuándo llegaste?" Volteo a verla después de sacar su cabeza del refrigerador y poner la leche encima de la mesa junto con las demás cosas.

Mientras el pelinegro le hacia esas preguntas, Tigresa sacaba los manteles individuales y las cucharas del cajón de la cocina tratando de no reírse del cabello de Tai Lung, que bien parecía que una vaca lo había peinado con la lengua. "Papá vino por mi anoche."

"¡¿Papá vino por ti anoche?!" Pregunto realmente sorprendido, que era un milagro que no tirara la leche sobre la mesa. "Wow, debió de haber sido muy tarde ya que yo me quedé dormido un poco más de la medianoche. De haber sabido que iba a ir por ti hubiera acompañado a papá." Y con eso se metió una cucharada en la boca indignado mientras Tigresa se reía al verlo así.

No era raro que Tai Lung se dirigiera a Shifu como su padre en lugar de tío, para el pelinegro Shifu era su padre y punto.

Para Tai Lung siempre había sido una figura paterna para él, en un principio lo consideraba como un tío, aunque eso cambio cuando cumplió los 7 años de edad cuando la muerte le arrebato a su madre. Se sentía triste, enojado y solo. Más que nada solo. Había llorado todo el día por su madre hasta que se había quedado dormido, por más que los adultos trataban de tranquilizarlo no podan evitar sentir una punzada en su corazón al ver al pequeño en ese estado, podría haber seguido así de no ser porque le había comentado a su tío como se sentía entre llanto y llanto, hasta que el pelirrojo le prometió que el sería su padre de ahora en adelante, ganándose ese día un padre y una hermana menor.

"¡Deja de reírte!" Dijo indignado el pelinegro, mientras tomaba el control remoto para cambiar el canal del televisor que estaba sobre una mesa móvil. "Es asqueroso reírte cuando tienes comida en la boca, se te está saliendo la leche enana." Tomo una servilleta y le restregó la cara a Tigresa mientras luchaba con quitárselo de encima.

"Me alegro escucharte decir eso, Tai Lung. Veo que al fin aprendiste la lección de la semana pasada." Dijo Oogway entrando por la puerta trasera que daba al jardín y la lavandería, cargando una caja de plástico con ropa limpia, mientras escuchaba un '¡Oye!' cortesía del pelinegro. "Buenos días niños."

"Buenos días abuelo."

"Abuelo ¿Por qué no me despertaste cuando llego la enana? Digo, ya que no pude acompañar a papá creo que me merecía al menos saber cuándo llego."

"Tai Lung ni siquiera te puedes despertar temprano para llegar a la escuela, muy apenas lo haces y ya quieres que te despierte en la madrugada." Les sobo la cabeza ambos niños después poner la caja de plástico en la mesa, mientras Tai Lung bufaba y murmuraba cosas de 'creo que soy adoptado, injusticias, adultos desconsiderados' y Tigresa trataba de acabarse sus cereales. "Porque no van a lavarse la cara y ver si pueden domar su cabello, apenas terminen de desayunar."

"¿Dónde está papá?" Pregunto Tigresa, buscándolo con la mirada. "¿No va a venir a desayunar?"

"Shifu fue a la escuela, aunque no lo crean él aún tiene cosas pendientes en su trabajo." Contesto Oogway mientras sacaba unos vasos y una caja con jugo de naranja. "Así que a lavarse y a cambiarse, que iremos a hacer unos mandados más tarde. Tai Lung, ayuda a Tigresa a desempacar cuando terminen."

"De acuerdo." Contestaron los dos antes de enfrascarse en sus desayunos y en las caricaturas matutinas, en especialmente en lo último, mientras Oogway se unía a ellos tomando un poco de café y leer un poco de su libro.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar y dejar los platos en el fregadero, decidieron subir a las habitaciones para cambiarse y lavarse la cara, aunque Tai Lung en lugar de ir a su habitación decidió ir directamente al baño y más que nada tratar de quitar el lengüetazo de vaca que estaba en su cabello. Mientras tanto Tigresa decidió sacar de su maleta unas calcetas, un pantalón y una blusa azul de manga larga para sustituirlo por su pijama mientras su primo trataba de ponerse más o menos decente en el baño.

Cuando se vistió, decidió vaciar su maleta con la ropa que tenía y ponerla en la cajonera junto con la demás que había dejado la última vez que había estado. Cuando termino suspiro feliz, incluso se pellizco el brazo y confirmo que no estaba dormida cuando le dolió.

"Enana, más te vale que ya estés vestida." Se asomó su primo por el marco de la puerta, al parecer el peine venció a su cabello. "Espero que te laves los dientes y la cara, al parecer dentro de un rato iremos a la tienda y a pasar por papá al trabajo."

"De acuerdo, ya voy…" Contesto la pelirroja, con el cepillo de dientes en la mano. "¿Me ayudas?" Señalo sus zapatillas de deporte, puestos pero desatados, al parecer aún no había aprendido a abrochar correctamente las agujetas.

Bufo un poco, pero aun así ayudo a su prima con sus zapatillas de deportes. "Listo, ahora ve al baño y quítate ese nido de la cabeza." Y salió corriendo y riendo de la habitación para irse a la suya, mientras escuchaba "¡Tai Lung!" de parte de la pelirroja.

En el baño puso un banquito de madera para alcanzar el lavabo y poder ver al espejo sin necesidad de brincar, se lavó los dientes y trato de peinar su cabello que parecía una bola de pelos, cuando termino pudo ver el reflejo a la que estaba tan acostumbrada: el cabello rojizo, casi anaranjado, hasta los hombros con su flequillo ligeramente de lado, sus ojos de un color rubí que contrastaba con su piel blanca, tenía varias pecas que adornaban su cara, más que nada había un poco más en las mejillas y levemente en la nariz en forma de botón.

Salió del baño contenta y fue a terminar de arreglar un poco la cama, una costumbre que le había dejado su madre, para más tarde bajar y sentarse en la sala de estar para ver un poco de televisión antes que su primo quisiera ver algo más. Bien podría haberse quedado relajada como cualquier niño de su edad, aunque estaba preocupada; al parecer su madre ya no iba a estar con ella por lo que le dijeron y ahora viviría con su padre junto con el abuelo y su primo, y aunque ella estaba feliz por eso, no dejaba preguntarse lo que pasaría ahora.

Tenía tantas preguntas que invadían su mente infantil, esperaba que su padre tuviera las respuestas a sus preguntas, y si era posible, seguir viviendo donde realmente la querían.

"Muy bien niños." Dijo Oogway al aire mientras llevaba consigo una lista de compras y una pluma. "¿Ya están listos para irnos?"

"Ya lo estamos abuelo." Respondieron los dos, Tigresa desde la sala de estar y Tai Lung desde las escaleras mientras se ponía una chamarra morada y traía otra de color rojo.

"Muy bien niños, espero que se abriguen bien, no quiero que se enfermen."

"Ten enana, ponte la chamarra, no vaya a ser que te enfermes." Aun cuando Tai Lung dijo esas palabras, prácticamente le puso la chamarra él solo a Tigresa hasta dejarla completamente abrigada antes se salir y subirse al auto. Oogway sonrió entre dientes mientras se ponía su propio abrigo verde oscuro antes se salir detrás de los pequeños, por más que el pelinegro refunfuñara sobre la pelirroja realmente se preocupaba por ella, el pequeño consideraba a su prima su hermanita aunque lo negara mil veces.

Salieron rumbo al pequeño centro comercial y cuando llegaron prácticamente Tai Lung no se separó de Tigresa para que no se perdiera, llevándola siempre de la mano, mientras tanto Oogway metía al carrito las cosas señaladas en la lista y las iba tachando conforme las encontraba e incluso cuando tacho todo les dijo a los pequeños que escogieran algo con la condición que le dieran llegando a casa, ganándose un paquete de galletas de nuez con chocolate y otra de paletas de diferentes sabores.

Decidieron que como tenían tiempo de sobra ir a dejar la despensa en casa y hacer la comida para cuando llegaran más tarde después de ir a recoger a Shifu, incluso dejaría a los pequeños a 'cocinar' lo que se limitaba a hacer el agua de sabor por parte de Tigresa y pasar los ingredientes por parte de Tai Lung, para después pusieran la mesa y se fueran directo al pequeño televisor de la cocina.

Después de que la comida estuviera lista y la mesa puesta, fue cuando se dirigieron a la escuela a recoger a Shifu, le daba gracia a Oogway cuando le tocaba hacer esto de vez en cuando ya que recordaba cuando el pelirrojo era un crio, incluso se lo conto una vez al pelirrojo ganándose un pequeño alegato de su parte mientras él peliblanco se reía.

Pasaron por la escuela y pudieron ver que efectivamente Shifu estaba esperándolos, aunque su mirada se veía cansada se podría que estaba feliz de verlos, antes de subirse al auto y saludarlos mientras platicaban ambos adultos de cosas triviales; aunque si hubieran puesto atención ambos infantes se podría ver la preocupación en la voz del pelirrojo.

¿Y cómo no estarlo? Tenía que en cualquier momento Tigresa preguntara sobre su madre, era demasiado curiosa, madura y despierta para su edad, y conociéndola bien podría sospechar en cualquier momento la situación. Casi podría asegurar que le preguntaría de un momento a otro, y aunque le doliera en el alma, tendría que decirle que su madre jamás iba a volver a ver.

Trato de actuar con normalidad, poso una sonrisa en los labios, elimino los rastros de cansancio por falta de sueño y platico con los niños mientras ellos le contaban lo que habían hecho y viceversa mientras comían. Incluso jugo con ellos un rato, para más tarde tomar un baño después de haber ayudado a limpiar la cocina después cenar y haber bañado a su hija y lavado correctamente la cabeza a su sobrino, para después ver un rato la televisión con todos.

Suspiro después de acomodar correctamente al pelinegro en su cama sin que corriera el riesgo de caerse de la cama y fue a la habitación de su hija para ver si ya había conseguido caer en los brazos de Morfeo y solo arroparla correctamente para que él pudiera irse a su cama y recuperar el sueño perdido. Aunque sus planes para irse a la cama se fueron a segundo plano al ver a Tigresa sentada en su cama, mirando sus manitas mientras las hacia puño y arrugaba las mantas, un gesto que hacia cuando estaba nerviosa.

Sabía que ella tendría preguntas y se las diría ahora hasta que su curiosidad estuviera satisfecha.

Con una sonrisa más sincera que pudo hacer, entro a la habitación y se sentó en la cama al lado de la pequeña, mientras se preparaba mentalmente para el pequeño interrogatorio.

"Papá." Empezó Tigresa, con la mirada en sus manos que apretaban las mantas con fuerza. "¿Me quedare contigo para siempre?"

"¿Por qué preguntas eso Tigresa? ¿No quieres quedarte conmigo? ¿Con tu abuelo y tu primo?"

"¡Claro que quiero quedarme contigo!" Contesto rápidamente la pelirroja, mirándolo sorprendida por la pregunta de su padre. "Quiero quedarme contigo, con el abuelo y con mi primo. Quiero estar con ustedes para siempre."

"Entonces ¿Por qué preguntas eso?" Se veía realmente confundido por la reacción de su hija y ni se diga de su pregunta.

"Es que… cuando estaba en ese lugar, escuche que dijeron que mamá no iba a volver." Dijo quedamente, ahora Shifu sabía por dónde iba el asunto y le dolía lo que vendría a continuación. "¿Mamá ya no me quiere? ¿Por eso ya no va a volver?"

Le dolía ver la expresión que le regalaba su hija estos momentos: sus ojos de color rubí estaban opacados y se veía las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos que amenazaban con resbalar por sus mejillas en cualquier momento.

"Tigresa, mamá ya no va a volver." Suspiro mientras acercaba más a la pelirroja a sus brazos, para que quedara en su regazo. "No porque no te quera, ella te quiere mucho."

"Entonces ¿Por qué ya no la voy a volver a ver?"

"Ella no podrá volver porque ya se fue a un lugar mejor, tu madre esta con tu tía Mako." Apretó levemente a Tigresa, tratando de reconfortarla y tragándose el nudo de la garganta. Le dolía recordar a su hermana, no como antes pero aun así era doloroso. "¿Recuerdas lo que les dijimos tu abuelo y yo?"

"Que no importa donde estemos, ella nos ven en el cielo desde las estrellas." Respondió firmemente, mientras se tallaba los ojos sin dejar de mirar a su padre.

"Exacto, ahora nos ven desde las estrellas." Le sonrió a su hija, tomo su cara y limpio las lágrimas que la pequeña había derramado sin saberlo. La acomodo en su cama sin dejar de abrazarla. "Ahora en adelante vivirás con nosotros y jamás, jamás dejaremos de quererte."

"¿Lo prometes?" Pregunto somnolienta, observando a su padre mientras se acomodaba entre las mantas y su padre.

"Lo prometo."

Y con esa promesa de parte de Shifu, Tigresa se fue a los brazos de Morfeo adentrándola al mundo de los sueños.


End file.
